emberconflictfandomcom-20200215-history
Bits and Pieces
Little pieces of lore here and there are often mentioned off-handedly by the devs. Frequently these are hard to track and may not have much context within what we know of the world so far. This page helps to keep track of what we know and from where. Ultimately, that will allow us to include the information on pages that are appropriate. This is not a repository for every known piece of lore, but rather for lore that has nowhere else to go yet. When you spot a new piece of information come here and double-check that it hasn't already been spotted or do a search with the wikia bar on the top of the page. Then feel free to add the lore below. Try not to speculate, but feel free to state briefly what the piece of lore is. Next, create a reference for that information. Write a short, one-line summary of where the information was found, then link the source in on the summary. (The reference list will update automatically.) Feel free to see what's already posted if you have any questions. Lastly, feel free to link anything from your addition that probably merits its own page at some point. This will help us track what still needs to be done. = Lore Pieces = Units * Spitters are crafty buggers and have been known to incite rebellion.Briefing for the Special Mission "The Trees Have Eyes" * Floics finally have lots of lore! It's right over here... From the blog, Doc specs reveal: http://blog.emberconflict.com/behind-the-scenes/lore/doctor-specializations-preview/ * Floic units can be of either gender. Factions * Bandit leader Mou La Caille has a fortress in the forest.Briefing for the Special Mission "Mou La Caille's Fortress" * Bandit leader Annathymia camps in the forest near the homes of Imperial nobility.Briefing for the Special Mission "The Hood in the Forest" * The peasantry is not terribly fond of the nobility. * The new treaty between the Empire and the Rise is not universally accepted.Briefing for the Special Mission "Pride of the Rise" It has also given the Empire the responsibility to participate in the annual ceremonial blood battle.Briefing for the Special Mission "Rite of Passage" * The Red Riders are bandits famous for setting fires.Briefing for the Special Mission "Red Riders" * House Dawn is led by the former leader of the Queen's Guard.From the blog: http://blog.emberconflict.com/behind-the-scenes/lore/the-story-of-the-ember-conflict/ Technology * ''"''Very little is remembered about the cataclysmic events that led up to the fall of the Great Spires and the emergence of Ember on Earth, thousands of years ago." Locations * The Three Horse Tavern is a famous (Imperial?) drinking hole.Briefing for the Special Mission "Bloodbath" * The Riverlands region has many merchants, farmers, and peasants.Briefing for the Special Mission "Bandit Patrol" That said, much of it remains uncivilized.Briefing for the Special Mission "Pelvic Sorcery" * Old Spire is an Imperial site of some importance.Briefing for the Special Mission "Sandstorm" * The Crow's Nest is a named point on Imperial maps.Briefing for the Special Mission "The Crow's Nest" * Maps and references alternate between the "Eileithyia Sea" and the "Erythrean Sea."tumblr reveal of the Thetis Shrine maps The proper spelling is Eileithyia Sea, named after the ancient Greek goddess of childbirth. * While the Rise, the Ember Isles, and the hashashin of the Thanatos Desert are at war, the Moirai Plains are still at peace. * Almost all of the location names in TEC are the names of Greek goddesses.Daniel, from the forums References Category:Lore